Black and White
by SFLFanfic
Summary: Main Character is Jack and he needs to find two lightsabers. Takes place during clone wars.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTORS! I OWNLY OWN MY OCs! ALL STAR WARS CONTENT BELONGS TO DISNEY AND/OR LUCAS ARTS!**

**Black and White**

** Chapter One: Introduction**

This is the story of a man who volountarily joined the clone army (even though he isn't a clone) and discovered that he is a Jedi. But wait, there's more! He was no normal Jedi, he was presented a special lightsaber, a white one. This white saber was only given to the ones who were gifted with the same power contained inside the crystal. He was also told to find a second saber, a black one. This one contained the same power, only a darker and more powerful kind. Now with this done, let's get into the story.

While preparing for an attack, Jack (He's a Commander btw) and his men were stationed in the space station. He couldn't believe that the Battle of Ryloth was about to begin. "Alright men, stand guard and keep your eyes peeled!" Jack commanded to his 14 soldiers. "Yes sir!" They replied to him. About 6 Separatist war ships came out of Hyper Space, almost outnumbering the Republic. It was one space station and three war ships against 6 enemy war ships. The Separatist ships began firing several lasers all over the place. The first republic war ship went down in flames, and the gravity of Ryloth pulled in the large ship. After about an hour, the first Separatist ship blew up completly, but shortly after that the other two Republic ships went down. "Quick, start firing!" Jack ordered to his men in the blaster sections. The station began firing at the ships. One more went down, but the remaining four destroyed the station, only leaving two escape pods. One was imediatly destroyed, leaving Jack with only 4 men in total.

The pod was opened by droid scavengers, and the men taken prisoner. In the cell, Jack's four men were tortured for answers and eventually killed because of the agonising pain. It was finally Jack's turn, but when he was let out of his cell, the black saber was nearby and activated his Jedi Instincts. He jumped around and kicked the droids, eventually destroying them and flying away from his prison ship. When he returned, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi asked him what happened. He explained everything. "Obi-Wan, get me the saber." Anakin told Obi. "How 'bout saying please next time?" He said while grabbing and handing the saber to Anakin. "What is that, General?" Jack asked Anakin. "A lightsaber. A white one." he replied. "I thought-" Jack was interupted by Anakin "It's you, Commander." "What!? No, it surely can't be! I'm just a soldier!" Jack said, panicing and doubtfully. "No, it is you." Anakin handed him the saber and it ignited in his hand.

It was then that he remembered of his parents and childhood and why he wanted to be a Republic Soldier. At the age of 7, his home was invaded by droids and the droids almost killed his parents. With their near death experience, his mom gave Anakin the white lightsaber to keep until the next wielder is found, and his dad kept the black one to protect them. They moved to a different system, thinking they were safe, but only a few years (he was the age of 9 by then) later their house was again invaded by droids. He hid while his parents took care of things, but when he returned, he found his parents' corpses and a missing black lightsaber. From then on, everytime he saw a droid, he'd bash it's face in.


	2. Revenge

**Chapter Two: Revenge**

* * *

><p>After about 10 years of training, he finally mastered his Jedi techniques. He was in his quarters when Obi-Wan walked into the room. "Huh? Need something, Master Kenobi?" Jack asked. "We've found the man responsible for your parents' death." Obi Replied. "What!?" Jack shouted as he stood up. "A man was responsible for sending the droids? I thought it was normal sith stuff! I thought they just wanted to kill them because they are Jedi!" "Calm yourself, Jack. Count Dooku hired Cad Bane to kill them, he gave him a large group of droids to help him and.. well, it obviously worked." Obi-Wan reported. "Tell me where he is, I'll make sure he is never seen again!" Jack shouted angrily, wanting badly to avenge his parents. "He's been on Tatooine for who knows how long, no doubt he's still there." Obi said. "This'll be a slaughter..." Jack muttered while climbing into his Y-Wing. "C'mon N4!" He called.<p>

R3-N4, an advanced Astromech Droid. Red as the main color, blue as the other color. (Like R2-D2, except the white is replaced with red and blue stays blue) As Jack's Y-Wing flew out of the Republic War Ship, he talked to N4. "N4, we're headin' to Tatooine. Activate hyperspace." He commanded. They shot into hyperspace and landed head first into a Pirate versus Republic battle. "WOOOOW" N4 called out (ha Astromech Droid Wilhem Scream). "Quiet, N4! I'm trying to make our way through the battle!" Jack intensly yelled at N4. Jack got hit by two bullets and started heading right towards his destination... In flames. They crashed right outside of the town and went right in. Jack saw Bane instantly. He ignited his blade and charged at him. Bane glanced at him, aimed his blaster at this foolish seeming Jedi and shot it. While charging, Jack deflected it back at Cad's knee. Cad had a bad injury. (No rhyme intended) Jack jumped into the air and swung his blade once, and all he felt from the blade was a *shlit*. He put his saber away and looked at Cad Bane's body on it's knees, then the head fell clean off.

That wasn't it though, several droids came after him, thinking that Cad was Illegally killed. The powerful Jedi threw loads of furious swipes at them, angrily chopping them into halves, fourths, and even tenths. After defeating the droids, he noticed a sparkle on Bane's body and went to investigate. He couldn't believe his eyes of what he saw. He picked up the lightsaber shaft and ignited it, only to find a gray beam of power come through intensly. He clipped it to his belt, repaired his Y-Wing and set off back to his main war ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, sorry there wasn't much in this chapter. I've been working from 9:00 PM t 11:22 PM to finish this. More tomorrow when I'm home from school, at least.<strong>


	3. Ambush

**Chapter Three: Ambush**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack, Commander Bly and four of Bly's troops are patrolling Ryloth's forests, the reason this is, is because Ryloth has currently been a target of the Separatists for a while. Suddenly, Bly's troops go missing. "Stay on guard, they could attack at any time..." Obi warned. Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Commando Droids come out of the bushes and fight the two Jedi and the clone for god knows how long. Bly was then shot, but lived only to say these words: "It was... an honor..." then one more person went down, Kenobi. While fighting a Commando with a sword, he was shot in the back about 16 times, and one bullet even went through him. He fell to the groun unconsious. Then Jack fell, for the last thing he saw that day, were Gunships flying down, deploying clones, then black.<p>

He awoke on a table, next to Kenobi. Kenobi's heart meter was flatlined, and so was Jack's. How could be? He was alive, but he was flatlining... Unless... He looked to the left to see Bly on the table. That other meter he saw was Bly's meter. He looked in front of him and saw his, as normal as ever. Jack got up and examined Obi's body. He was shocked at what he saw. He had finally found the black saber. He took it off Kenobi's belt and ignited it. It's sound was a higher pitch then normal lightsabers.. almost like a whistle. Maybe this is why we kept getting attacked.. They began when Obi-Wan was first stationed at Ryloth, so this means they knew he had the lightsaber... but why would they want it?

Little did Jack know that they planned to throw it out into mid space so no one else could ever find it. Jack came running towards Anakin's quarters. "Anakin! Anakin! Master Skywalker!" He yelled. Anakin came out and asked him what was wrong. "Obi-Wan is dead." Jack said. "NO!" Anakin shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Kenobi's dead. That'll get things started for the sequel! No Spoilers! Sorry for really short chapter.. I just started seeing things while I was typing so.. I should maybe probably stop for a bit.<br>**


	4. The Great Star War

**Chapter 4: The Great Star War**

* * *

><p>After Obi-Wan's death, droids and pirates have teamed up while the Republic grows in strength. Ryloth and Quell were captured by the Separatists, and many commanders were taken prisoner. Jack and 20 men are being sent to Ryloth in attempt to rescue Commander Fil and Commander Stone. Anakin and 50 men are being sent to Rishi in attempt to save their strongest and most strategic Commanders: Rex and Cody.<p>

3 Republic war ships showed up outside of Ryloth. Several Gunships were sent down closest to the base that held Stone and Fil. "Move out." Jack ordered his men. Jack and his men marched towards the base with many BARC Speeders and AT-STs by their side. Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids came marching out, not even expecting a legendary Jedi to be leading the attack. Jack ordered the AT-STs to fire, and out came the blue bursts of light.

6 Republic war ships appeared outside of Rishi and destroyed the two defending enemy war ships and the space station. Hundreds of Gunships, Dropships, and other ships were sent down to eliminate every droid base on the planet. The Battle of Rishi had begun. Anakin and his men were right outside of the droid base that held Rex and Cody, when they both came running out of the base. Blaster bullets were flying everywhere, left and right, and Anakin made sure to deflect them back at the shooter. Rex and Cody were taken back to the war ships, but the clones on the planet won't leave so quickly. Anakin decided to free the planet of Separatist Control and bring peace to Rishi, but it wasn't so easy. The battle lasted a few days, and (of course) the clones were winning.

Jack went into the base and rescued Commander Stone, but also finding Fil laying dead on the ground. Once they were out of the base, Jack called in a bomber squad to destroy the base. He was running through the croud of droids while calling the bombers, slicing easily through the droids' tin bodies. By the time Jack and his clones were leaving, the squad came down and destroyed the base, only to be shot down a few seconds later. Jack remembered that he killed not only droids, but pirates as well. He contacted Skywalker and told him the news. The Clone Wars became The Great Star War.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo, me again. This time I'm only here to explain Jack's armor. It's like a normal clone's armor, the there's a blue line at the top on that thing...You know.. and his arms have a cyan color to them. Hope this helps you imagine what he looks like!<strong>


	5. Fall of the Separatists

**Chapter four: Fall of the Separatists**

* * *

><p>The Great Star War was horrible for the Separatists, it even resulted in the fall of the Separatists. 14 BFTS (Before Fall of The Separatists), Nine planets remain under Separatist control. Ryloth, Raxus, Quell, Rishi, Christophsis, Tatooine, Vassek, and The Dead Moon of Antar. 8 BFTS, 4 Planets remain under Separatist control. Ryloth, Tatooine, Vassek, and Rishi. 5 BFTS, 3 Planets remain under Separatist control. Ryloth, Tatooine, and Rishi. Pirates that were working with the Separatists turned on them, taking control of Vassek. 2 BFTS, 2 Planets remain under Separatist control, pirates were wiped from the galaxy, Ryloth and Rishi. 1 DFTS (During Fall of The Separatists), Clones marched in on the remaining planets.<p>

1 DFTS, Battle for Ryloth. Jack, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and thousands of clones march in on the droids in the field. "Anakin, take the left side of the field. Ahsoka, take the left. Rex, take your men to the back." Jack ordered. "But sir, no droids are in the back." Rex pointed out. "That was an order, soldier. You don't know what I know." Jack told him. The Jedi and clones went to their parts of the field and waited for Jack's signal. The droids were closing in fast. "Master...?" Ahsoka warned.. "Now!" He signaled. Clones and Jedi charged at the droids, destroying them quickly. The battle was won when the final droid was sliced down.

1 DFTS, Destruction of Rishi. In 14 BFTS, The Republic had started the construction of a weapon capable of destroying a planet, and it was finished in 1 BFTS. The Republic had been attacking Rishi for months, and the only solution is to destroy it. In 2 DFTS, the weapon was stationed outside of Rishi and prepared for firing. The three Jedi and the clone were in a war ship nearby and signaled for it to fire. It fired it's laser (There's a meme here... Hold on..) and Rishi and it's (really cool looking) moon were destroyed, along with the weapon. At that instant, it became 79 BBY or 1 AFTS. The Republic brought peace to the galaxy, but only for 2 years. In 3 AFTS or 76 BBY, order 66 was executed by Palpatine and the Empire began. Jack went into hiding while Ahsoka was killed and Anakin became a Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. This is the final chapter of Black and White (duh) and I spoke of a sequel in a previous chapter, I could turn it into a prequel, but only if I get ideas. Please leave reviews with ideas for a prequal!<strong>


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Order 66 - Epilogue**

Jack watched as the Jedi fell dead. From the Twi'lek Jedi to the strongest of the Jedi Councel. He watched Yoda fight Obi-Wan's former padawan. He didn't know what was happening. Thousands of clones betraying the Jedi, and a Jedi betraying the order. He had to find out what was happening. He went to Chancellor Palpatine's office to ask what was happening, but he ended up overhearing things. "How is Order 66 going?" a crumbly voice similar to Palpatine's said. "It's doing well, my lord. We've killed plenty of the traitorus Jedi." A clone reported. "Very good.. You are of no more use to me." The crumbly voice said just before a shocking sound and a clone yelling in pain. Jack had just realised that the clone wars was a distraction for the Jedi so that Palpatine could trick a Jedi into joining the Dark Side and begin a galactic empire. He had to stop it. He was making his way to his ship and killing several clones along the way.

Deflecting bullets, throwing his sword and jumping around, he made his way to the hangar where he would head to Naboo and save Padmé, for he had a vision of Anakin ending her life. When he arrived, clones were everywhere. He killed as much as he could and took the royal family to a hidden planet. "Jack, what's happening!? I need to talk to Ani!" Padmé said anxiously. "I'm sorry, senetor. I can't take you to him. I had a vision of him killing you." Jack told her. "Why would he do such a thing?" She asked Jack. Jack handed her a letter that read in Aurebesh:

Decloration of the Empire  
>Emperor Palpatine has declared Anakin Skywalker as his personal assistant<br>All who oppose the empire will perish under his hand

"Wha.. What happened? Why?!" She demanded an answer. "I overheard Anakin talking to Palpatine. He had a vision of you dying in child birth and wanted to know a way to save you, but then Palpatine revealed himself as a sith and tricked him into the dark side, thinking he had the power to save you, when he would only kill you under Palpatine's orders." Jack told Padmé. "No..." She said. Their ship landed on Hoth and they took shelter there as the other worlds fell into the hands of the Empire. Eventually, the new black armored Vader invaded Hoth and killed them both. Vader was about to swing, then Jack ignited his black saber. They dueled one saber to one saber, but then Jack ignited the white and dueled more. Finally, he had him on the ground. He attached the gray one to the black and swung, only for it to be blocked, him turned around and ultimatly killed by Vader. He then walked towards Padmé and killed her with one swing. Jack watched her die just before he did, and that is the end of his story.


End file.
